LIGADOS AL MAÑANA EPILOGO
by Dearest-chan
Summary: Du,du,du... Parte II UP!, Próximo capitulo... FINAL
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh, jejeje se preguntarán que es esto ahora, bueee… después de leer sus review quedé tan feliz que nahhh se me ocurrió continuar el epilogo XD. Claro que lo publicaré por separado porque quiero que quede como una historia aparte y es un poco más largo… algo así como dos capitulos… Espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron el antecesor a este "LIGADOS AL MAÑANA"

**DECLAIMER: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen (¬¬ ya quisiera yo…) ni mucho menos hago esto con fines de lucro.**

**Bueno a continuación las escenas descritas serán bastante subiditas de tono, así que los que no se sienten capacitados, o a los que no les gusta este tipo de literatura conocida como LEMON, tienen la opción de no continuar leyendo. Sí lo leen, espero críticas constructivas y no de otro tipo XD! Atte Dearest-chan.**

**XXXXXX**

**EPILOGO DE LIGADOS AL MAÑANA**

**Parte I**

Por: Dearest-chan

**XXXXX**

Seis meses habían pasado ya… seis meses de pura felicidad… pensó Kagome mientras llenaba un nuevo cuenco de agua y lo repartía a los aldeanos heridos de aquella aldea. Así es, estaban ayudando en una aldea que había sido arrasada por una horda de demonios. A penas se enteraron fueron en su ayuda, pero cuando llegaron todo había sido demasiado rápido. En fin, esas cosas nunca cambiarían, era imposible pensar que alguna vez existiría paz completa en el Sengoku… Pero, a pesar de lo tonto y egoísta que pudieran sonar sus pensamientos… ella estaba feliz… Sí, porque esta era la primera vez en seis meses que salían de Musachi, así como en los viejos tiempos. Por eso es que no pedía evitar sonreír como embobada, estas cosas…estas situaciones le recordaban sus preciados momentos vividos en el pasado con su amado hanyou… las batallas interminables, los amigos, los momentos tristes, los momentos alegres…

.-M-Miko-sama… esto… me esta…-. Cuando escuchó la voz ahogada del anciano, Kagome cayó en la cuenta de que casi comete un asesinato. Por Kami! Tan pérdida había estado en sus pensamientos que casi ahoga al pobre hombre, presurosa retiro el cuenco que había "prácticamente" vaciado en el rostro del hombre.…

.-Oh… lo siento… perdón…-. Se disculpó apenada y completamente azorada. Se irguió asustada y salió de la choza aún disculpándose. La oscuridad reciente de la noche y el brillo emocionante de un manto de estrellas la recibió de sorpresa. Tanto había estado trabajando que ni cuenta se había dado del transcurso del tiempo, y aún así, a pesar de que no habían descansado desde su llegada todavía faltaban un montón de cosas por hacer, lo mejor sería quedarse con InuYasha hasta arreglarlo todo… Es cierto, ¿e InuYasha?... hacía horas que no le veía (mentira, solo habían sido minutos , ustedes saben como es Kag-chan)… Miró a varios lados… en las copas de los árboles, y en una que otra cabaña, pero nada.

.- ¿Dónde estará…?-. Se preguntó mientras fisgoneaba por las esterillas sin buenos resultados. Ya se estaba preocupando en serio cuando llegaba a la última choza cercana en el sector… Asomó su cabeza y ahí lo vio…

Dormido… estaba dormido. Lo supo en seguida por aquella respiración pacifica, y cuando InuYasha dormía así era porque realmente estaba cansado, y cómo no estarlo si también se había esforzado, incluso diría que más que ella… haciendo trabajos pesados, levantando techos enteros, eliminando a uno que otro demonio…

No pudo evitar acercase, ni siquiera lo pensó mucho; a decir verdad, su corazón guío sus pasos hasta él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo dar cuenta de su posición relajada sobre el tatami y el Haori que se entreabría dejando a la vista su pecho desnudo y parte de su abdomen… Sin siquiera dudar sus dedos descarados se atrevieron a acariciarlo en aquella zona, la verdad, es que en ese momento no estaba pensando demasiado, era el cansancio tal vez, aunque estaba notando que últimamente andaba bastante… ¿fogosa?.

.- Que seductor…-. Musitó irónica, ida y concentrada en su caricia, sin ser conciente de que su mano parecía haber adquirido vida propia y se deslizaba entre las ropas hasta perderse de vista y llegar al vientre bajo, y más abajo sin detenerse…

"_soy una pervertida…"_

.- Eres una pervertida…-. La voz ronca de él la hizo mirarlo estupefacta, retirar la mano de golpe y enrojecer hasta parecer un candil…

.- ¡¿Estabas despierto?!...-. Preguntó molesta por haber sido descubierta in fraganti…

.-Feh! ¿Qué esperabas?... Eres muy ruidosa…- Afirmó él mientras se inclinaba y se le abría más el Haori. Kagome esta vez intento desviar la vista para no caer en la tentación. Lo vio ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la salida…

.- ¿Vas a salir?...-. Preguntó apresurada y deseando obtener un "no" por respuesta. A decir verdad, quería que tuvieran un momento a solas… desde la mañana que no se tocaban, ni besos, ni caricias, ni "te quiero"… nada… y todo había sido porque habían estado demasiado ocupados ayudando a la gente. Ahhh… ya basta… ¿A quien engañaba?, si lo único que deseaba es que hicieran el amor… POR KAMI!! En verdad ¿era una pervertida?... Pero, ahora que lo analizaba… estas sensaciones eran nuevas… primero la fogosidad y ahora ese intenso deseo de pertenencia y compañía, hasta se sentía más sensible, quería que le dijera "te amo" ¿se estaba volviendo cursi?…

.-Feh!... sí…-. Afirmó para su decepción-. Alguien tiene que vigilar aquí después de todo…-. Dijo él distrayéndola de sus cavilaciones.

.-Hum…-. Fue lo único que agregó ella con aire taciturno y es que tampoco podía negarse, sería demasiado egoísta no velar por la seguridad de los aldeanos… -Ya veo…-. La voz le salió inevitablemente acongoja y con desilusión.

.- ¿Sucede algo?-. Preguntó el hanyou al notar su melancolía, y las pupilas doradas se clavaron penetrantes en las suyas mientras una ceja se alzaba curiosa. Hay!! Como detestaba cuando hacía eso, parecía dejarla a su merced y querer indagar en su alma…

.-N-no… no es nada… anda, ve…-. Murmuró titubeante agachando la mirada, sin ser ya capaz de sostener la de él. El flequillo le cubrió los ojos a le vez que sus mejillas eran dos rosetones a la espera de que él se marchara. Sintiendo un sabor amargo en la garganta al saber que esta noche, sería la primera desde que se encontraron nuevamente, en la que él no dormiría junto a ella… sentía ganas de llorar… ¿qué sucedía?

"_Todo es por el bien de los aldeanos, piensa en ellos… No seas egoísta, Kagome"_

Se repetía ella sin ser conciente de nada, intentando meterse aquella idea en su cabeza terca quien no parecía aceptarlo y se negaba resignadamente…

"_Es sólo una noche, ¡Por Kami!... Ya no eres una chiquilla…"_

.-Baka…-. Aquel susurró ronco le hizo alzar la vista y sentir la caricia inesperada de los labios de él sobre los suyos a los cuales tardó en reaccionar. Lo que fue un beso casto se trasformó en segundos en lo que sucedía cuando la pasión de ambos se desbordaba. Lo vio sonreír con ese orgullo victorioso entre sus besos y ella se sintió casi vulgar por corresponderle de esa forma necesitada, intento retenerse pero al final ganó la pasión que últimamente la abordaba con demasiadas ansias…

Kagome solo se sintió conciente cuando sintió la blandura de las sábanas de lino cobijarle la espalda y el peso musculoso de InuYasha sobre ella. Tampoco había sido conciente de que sus propias manos le había arrancado el haori y lo había arrastrado con ella, ni mucho menos fue conciente de lo descarada que había sido al enrollar las piernas en su cintura y presionarse contra él desinhibida, sabiendo que aquello le daba placer…

.- Pervertida…-. Murmuró él en un gemido placentero ante la caricia mientras intentaba abrir la yukata de ella, ya impaciente, jalándola a tirones. Pero ella se le escapó y en un movimiento sorpresa y vertiginoso se puso sobre él quien la miró turbado por el cambio de posiciones.

La verdad es que hoy, por alguna extraña razón se sentía tan descarada y pervertida que poco le importaba su propio actuar y lo que él pensara de ello. Nunca se había mantenido pasiva en su intimidad, pero hoy se sentía más desinhibida que nunca… Y por eso es que no dudo mucho al desanudarse el único lazo que cerraba su prenda, ni tampoco dudo al dejarla caer y quedar completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, quería ver su expresión, quería verlo excitado, y apasionado…

Después e unos segundos en los que él pareció quedarse sin respiración, sus labios resecos se articularon en una frase ronca…

.-Eres hermosa…-. Musitó, mientras los orbes dorados parecían devorarla y ella sonrió complacida por sus palabras, a él le costaba decir cosas de ese estilo así que suponía que cuando lo hacía era porque ya no aguantaba más y le salían sin pensar. Su respirar agitado y la erección que percibió en su entrada a través de la tela del hakama fue lo suficientemente explicita para hacerla sonreír victoriosa. Pero no conforme con eso se inclino un poco y tocó por sobre la ropa aquella rígida parte del cuerpo…

.-Kagome…-. Susurró él mientras sus parpados se entrecerraban idos por el placer y sus manos se alzaban como queriendo atraerla hasta así. Pero ella las esquivo y de nuevo, queriendo sorprenderlo aún más, desamarró el nudo del pantalón y esta vez sus dedos delgados extrajeron su anhelado premio e hicieron contacto con el miembro rígido y suave como un pétalo.

.-Oh… -. Gimió mientras sus caderas se alzaban en busca del calor incitante de sus dedos delgados. Ella lo miró justo en el momento en que una nueva oleada de placer se apoderaba de él, como sus ojos derretidos de pasión se entrecerraban con la caricia y al presionar un poco más a él se le escapó un ronco gruñido. Sabía que le gustaba eso, se conocían lo bastante bien para saber como proporcionarse mutuo placer. Sin embargo, había algo que jamás había hecho, no por escrúpulos o tapujos, se amaban para adorar tambien cada forma de su cuerpo. Por eso, cuando sus pequeños dedos se deslizaron por hasta la punta del miembro una gota de humedad atrapó su interés. Su mente comenzó a trabajar vertiginosamente. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella se inclinaba y pro­baba su sabor con la boca? No lo pensó mucho, ni tampoco titubeó, sólo lo hizo…

-¿K-Kagome?-.Un ligero temblor tiñó la voz del hanyou mientras miraba borrosamente la cabeza de su mujer. La visión erótica de la boca de su mujer rodeando con su lengua lo que para ella era un caramelo fue lo suficientemente estimulante para dejarlo sin habla por unos segundos.

.-No sigas…-.Gimió después, totalmente ido en un placer nuevo y delirante.

Kagome lo ignoró para lanzar un nuevo ataque reco­rriendo toda su extensión antes de introducírselo por completo en la boca. InuYasha inspiró violentamente. Contenta con su reacción, se entre­gó a la emocionante tarea de procurar placer a su esposo.

Tambaleante, InuYasha se dejó hacer, pro­porcionando a Kagome una mejor posición para su come­tido. Su boca juguetona circundó de extremo a extremo sin detenerse… Pero él ya no podía más y antes que explotara dentro de ella de un brusco tirón la colocó sobre el tatami hacién­dola caer sin gracia sobre su estómago y tomando posición tras ella.

.- ¡Diablos, Kagome!... ¿Dónde rayos aprendiste esto?-. Gruñó él.

Ella iba a girarse para responderle que jamás había hecho algo así, pero él no le dejo.

.-Y ahora, estate quieta-. Exigió plantando la mano sobre su espalda cuando trató de volverse. Kagome lo miro con una mezcla de excitación y turbación… esto le recordaba la primera vez que se habían unido, la primera vez que la había marcado como exigían las leyes de los demonios… Y como si él hubiera leído su mente la atrajo hasta así hundiéndose en ella sin preámbulos. Sintió las garras firmes pero cuidadosas recorrer su vientre bajo, las costillas hasta llegar a sus senos y apretarlos entre sus dedos y gimió de puro placer…

.-Oh… más adentro… más fuerte…-. Le dijo desinhibida mientras se presionaba hacia atrás ayudando para que él la embistiera. InuYasha no pudo aguantar la risilla que se le escapo. Últimamente su mujer estaba bastante exigente. Se movió como ella pedía, como animal en celo una y otra vez y gruñó extasiado cuando sintió el calor infernal que comenzaba a bañar su hombría hinchada. La embistió de nuevo y la intimidad de ella lo atrapó como un estuche, extrayendo toda su semilla en el campo fértil de su feminidad.

Ella cayó sobre el tatami ya sin fuerza para sostenerse y él la siguió, agotado tambien, cayó sobre la espalda sudada de ella mientras le aferraba las caderas con fuerza librando sus últimos vestigios de su esencia, le mordió el cuello mientras se mecía con suavidad terminando de simular aquella unión ya consolidada.

.-Eres una insaciable…-. Le murmuró ronco en su oreja y de paso le mordió el lóbulo provocándole un estremecimiento. Sonrió enternecido mientras se retiraba.

Kagome aún se estaba recuperando y arrugó el ceño al escucharlo decir eso. Sí, últimamente andaba bastante desesperada por sexo ¿era malo?... quizás, de verdad era una pervertida…

.-¿T-te molesta?-. Le preguntó titubeante, sin atreverse a mirarlo y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, oliendo su esencia a canela, tierra, sudor y hombre… Espero asustada lo que el diría, pero solo lo escucho reír con esa risa que había adoptado hace poco en sus momentos de intimidad, pícara y ronca.

.-Baka… eres muy ingenua si piensas eso…-. Le dijo con dulzura, mientras le besaba el flequillo y le aferraba la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. Cuando sus pupilas se encontraron se miraron con deseo, Kagome se mordió el labio y eso fue suficiente para excitarlo…

.-Será mejor que me vaya o no saldré nunca-. Dijo con resignación, se amarró el nudo de su hakama a medio poner y se puso el haori en un santiamén y se fue como si lo persiguiera el diablo.

Se quedó pasmada al verlo partir tan repentinamente, pero de igual forma comprendió que aquello era lo mejor; Claro, que el hecho de saber lo que una mirada deseosa provocaba en su hanyou le gustaba, eran actitudes que InuYasha no le dejaba ver fácilmente, quizás por el típico pensamiento machista de ser dominado… Pero bueno, tampoco podía quejarse, había conseguido lo que quería, estaba saciada… no… llena… pensó y una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en sus labios hinchados de tantos besos…

**XXXXX**

Cuando los primeros rayos se colaron entre sus parpados lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla despertar Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe. Las nauseas le golpearon en la boca del estómago que a duras penas alcanzó a girar la cabeza para vomitar en el piso. Luego que toda esa asquerosa viscosidad abandono su estómago pudo sentirse mejor y sólo entonces fue conciente de la mirada pasmada de InuYasha que justamente entraba por la esterilla presenciándolo todo. Lo vio caminar hasta ella y luego tan pálido como estaba ella se atrevió a preguntar…

.- ¿Qué te ocurre?... ¿estas bien?...-. Musitó angustiado, olfateando todo su cuerpo en busca de una herida o hemorragia.

Por un momento no supo que responder, ahora que todo había pasado se sentía de lo más normal, nada tenía una explicación, pero al ver los ojos dorados fulgurantes de preocupación prefirió omitir su ignorancia y darle una explicación más razonable para no preocuparlo…

.-No… no es nada InuYasha, debe ser fatiga, es que con todo el movimiento de ayer no me alimenté bien…

.- ¿Sí…?-. Preguntó en algo más que se parecía a una aseveración no muy convencida.

.-Sí…-. Repitió ella, sabiendo de antemano que no lo había dejado nada convencido.

Luego para distender el ambiente y cambiar el tema le hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre la vigilia nocturna y él, aunque las contesto todas, continuó mirándola ceñudo, a tentó a cada movimiento por parte de ella…

**XXXXX**

_**Horas después…**_

No había nada más cómodo que volver a casa en el regazo de la persona amada, era una sensación reconfortante, pensó ella soñadora….

La mañana había pasado volando, con un jaleó vertiginoso que había terminado satisfactoriamente y ahora volvían a Musachi. A su hogar. Iban en silencio pero Kagome notaba las miradas preocupadas que él le dejaba caer de vez en cuando y las que la habían seguido durante la mañana. InuYasha no le había dejado hacer mucho por ayudar en la aldea dañada y ella no se podía estar quieta así que más de una discusión había tenido durante el día, nada que ya hubieran resuelto entre arrumacos y besos traviesos. Sin embargo InuYasha jamás le había quitado un ojo, y la preocupación estaba tan marcada en sus rasgos que parecía tenerlo escrito en la frente…

.-Llegamos…-. Musitó distraído, por alguna razón no se podía quitar de la mente aquella escena de la mañana. Quizás, era porque Kagome nunca había enfermado desde que volvió al Sengoku y había olvidado aquellas preocupaciones, lo cierto, es que fuera cual fuera el caso, sólo esperaba que fuera una situación pasajera, una simple fatiga, como había dicho la joven. Debería estar más atento en su alimentación, después de todo el debía velar por eso, estaba dentro de sus instintos de youkai, se culpó por eso y solo en ese momento fue conciente de que Kagome le parecía más liviana… más delgada, casi al instante su mano se fue a la cintura que apresó como cerciorándose de algo sin que Kagome lo notara, estaba demasiado acostumbradas a esos toques. Al sentir las costillas más marcadas de lo normal, se asustó un poco, ¿ella estaba perdiendo peso?...

.-Hum…Pues, sí ya llegamos… no crees que deberías bajarme… o entrar a la casa…-. Musitó ella divertida al ver que el seguía estático en el lugar, perdido, en lo que ella creyó, en sus pensamientos.

La voz risueña de ella, lo hizo sonreír y abstraerlo de las preocupaciones por un momento, cierto, ella estaba bien, no había que preocuparse, quizás se estaba sugestionando…

.- ¡Keh!-.Masculló él mientras ingresaba al hogar con ella entre sus brazos.

Faltaba poco para el invierno así que cuando InuYasha la dejó sobre el tatami sintió un frío que la hizo estremecer. Se llevó las manos a los brazos y se los frotó en busca de calor.

.-Tienes frío… Espera, iré por leña…-. Dijo, mientras salía sin dejarla responder. Kagome solo sonrió, le encantaban esas actitudes preocupadas. Se levantó cuando sintió que la boca se le secaba de golpe y unas ganas increíbles de tomar néctar de piña le escocieron la garganta. Algo que sin lugar a dudas era imposible conseguir en este mundo, ni mucho menos en esta época del año. No le quedaría más que conformarse con agua. Con resignación se dirigió a la salida pero no alcanzó a dar un solo paso cuando sintió que el mundo entero se desvanecía a su alrededor y todo era oscuridad…

**XXXXX**

Se había demorado más de lo normal porque cuando apiñaba los troncos se había percatado del apestoso aroma de un Oni que de seguro no andaba lejos. Los abría aniquilado en segundo si no fuera porque el Oni no era uno, sino cinco que, aunque no le dieron problemas, le quitaron tiempo. Ahora era de noche y se dirigía intranquilo a la cabaña, no le gustaba dejar mucho tiempo sola a su mujer, después de todo el Sengoku no era un mundo de paz y armonía, y aunque Kagome sabía defenderse, no le gustaba aquello; él estaba para protegerla… El aroma a flores silvestres le golpeó en la nariz, sabiendo de antemano que ella se encontraba sana y salva en la cabaña. Sonrió más aliviado, notando con extrañeza que el aroma esta vez era más intenso de lo normal, un aroma que lo desquiciaba y le hacía imaginar cosillas subiditas de tono. Casi por inercia aceleró el paso deseoso, sonrojado, un poco excitado y anhelante…

Cuando llegó respiraba completamente agitado, tanto por la loca carrera como por las ansias de ver a su mujer. Bien, le molestaba ser tan dependiente de ella, pero no había nada malo en ello si Kagome no sabía que tenía aquel poder. Aun así, fuera de todo eso, le pareció extraño que el lugar estuviera en total penumbra. Kagome hubiera buscado cualquier método para tener luz en el lugar, a ella no le gustaba la oscuridad. Arrugó el ceño y de manera imperceptible sus garras aferraron los troncos para leña con más fuerza, intentando brindarse tranquilidad, Kagome estaba ahí, ¡por kami! Si hasta la podía oler, no había de que preocuparse, en verdad que se estaba sugestionando pensó mientras abría la esterilla de mimbre…

.-Debe haberse dormido…-. Susurró para sí, quizás como un intento de brindarse tranquilidad. Pero cuando la mirada dorada recorrió el lugar sin hallar a su amada mujer sintió el corazón acelerarse, su aguda visión viajó al suelo y ahí, en el piso, totalmente inconsciente estaba ella…

Para InuYasha todo aquello sucedió como en cámara lenta, se quedó estático unos segundos, sin respirar ante una escena que a primera vista parecía macabra, mortuoria.

.- ¡Kagome…!-. Masculló asustado y como si hubiera perdido cualquier capacidad motriz los leños que sostenía con fuerza cayeron al suelo con estrépito, provocando una fuerte sonajera. Luego de aquello, que solo ocurrió en fracciones de segundos, InuYasha se dirigió a su lado más veloz que nunca, lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el puso y cuando se cercioró de que su corazón latía con normalidad y que ninguna herida o hemorragia había dañado su cuerpo, pudo respirar con tranquilidad y concluir que ella solo se había desmayado… un simple desmayo, un desmayo sin procedencia alguna…

.-Kagome…-. Murmuró mientras le palmeaba la mejilla con suavidad. Solo bastaron unas cuantas palmadas para que ella despertara y lo mirara somnolienta.

.-Oh… InuYasha… eres tú… parece que me quede dormida-. Murmuró medio adormilada mientras se incorporaba, pero el hanyou la retuvo y se levanto con ella entre sus brazos para dejarla con delicadeza sobre la suavidad del tatami.

.- ¿Te quedaste dormida… en el suelo?... no lo creo, para mi eso es desmayarse…-. Murmuró con voz ronca, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de gritarle, se había puesto histérico al verla ahí tirada, como… como muerta…

.-Oh…-. Exclamó y la sorpresa la ayudó a despertar por completo. Sólo entonces notó el ceño fruncido, la mirada preocupada…

.-Kagome… ¿estas bien?-. Preguntó él con la frente aún sudorosa por el susto y la escena aún grabada en su mente. Como era de costumbre, tampoco esperó una respuesta para aquello. –Te llevaré donde Kaede… ella podrá decirnos lo que tienes-. Afirmó en tanto que se erguía con ella en brazos.

.- Pero es tan tarde...-.Musitó ella al ver la penumbra del lugar, asimilando que hace rato había anochecido. –Porque mejor no vamos mañana… A estas horas la anciana Kaede debe de estar dormida…-. Concluyó. InuYasha la miró no muy convencido, debatiéndose, pero cualquier debate quedó postergado al sentir los brazos de su mujer enrollarse en su cuello y atraerlo hasta ella para besarlo, en una caricia algo incómoda por las posturas. Semi-inconsciente por el deseo, la bajó y la apretó contra sí mientras la volvía a besar esta vez, con la posesividad que lo caracterizaba. Kagome sonrió victoriosa en medio de sus besos, sabiendo que había ganado la batalla… la verdad, es que tenía un extraño presentimiento con los síntomas que estaba teniendo… No pudo seguir pensando mucho más porque los labios de InuYasha por su cuello le hicieron olvidarse de todo lo demás, por hoy, por esta noche…

**Continuará…**

Nahhh, me hubiera gustado terminarlo pero mi tiempo por este día fue escaso XD! Próximamente la continuación, gracias por sus review en Ligados al Mañana, nos vemos, cuídense mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

**DECLAIMER: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen (¬¬ ya quisiera yo…) ni mucho menos hago esto con fines de lucro.**

**Bueno a continuación las escenas descritas serán bastante subiditas de tono, así que los que no se sienten capacitados, o a los que no les gusta este tipo de literatura conocida como LEMON, tienen la opción de no continuar leyendo. Sí lo leen, espero críticas constructivas y no de otro tipo XD! Atte Dearest-chan.**

**XXXXXX**

**EPILOGO DE LIGADOS AL MAÑANA**

**Parte II**

Por: Dearest-chan

**XXXXX**

La calidez del alba le hizo cosquillas en los lugares donde su piel expuesta era acariciada por los agradables rayos de sol. Se removió codiciosa en busca del calor matutino y con ternura percibió que el brazo y la pierna posesiva sobre ella le impedían cualquier movimiento. Como le encantaba aquello, sentirse amada y protegida, celada y posesiva, sin más dudas, sin más temores por el posible rechazo de un amor no totalmente correspondido e inevitablemente volaba con sus pensamientos hace tres años atrás en dónde su corazón anhelaba tener un espacio en el alma del hanyou, aunque fuera uno pequeñito y mínimo no le hubiera importado compartirlo con su antecesora, con Kikyo. Sin embargo, ahora no era capaz de eso, ya que como el hanyou tambien había tenido sus cambios, ella también había tenido los suyos, era más posesiva, a veces maliciosa, un tanto desvergonzada y hasta a veces tímida, aunque a veces se preguntaba si algunos de sus aspectos psicológicos habían "evolucionado" debido a su unión con hanyou, lo que en el Sengoku se conocía como "Impronted", la unión entre demonios, ya fueran híbridos o youkai's, estaba mal vista. A pesar de aquello, en la aldea Musachi nada de eso era mal mirado, al contrario, la gente los toleraba e incluso permitían a los niños acercarse a InuYasha, quien se resistía a aquellos contactos, incomodo. Al pensar en esos recuerdos fugaces, no pudo dejar de pensar, también, en como se vería su amado InuYasha como "padre", realmente no se lo imaginaba con mucha paciencia educando cachorros, como él les decía. Más todo pareció desaparecer de su mente en el momento justo en que una repentina ráfaga de nauseas la bloqueo por completo. Se levantó a toda velocidad posible, arrastrando consigo el lino suave del tatami y dejando a un hanyou totalmente confundido al verse "prácticamente" expulsado de su mujer. La vio salir blanca como el papel y él se levantó tambien, tan desconcertado que no reparó en que iba totalmente desnudo. Con una maldición buscó su hakama en el revoltijo de ropa y se lo anido lanzando al aire palabras no aptas para él oído. Más cuando escuchó el desgarró doloroso de una garganta al vomitar y los jadeos dolorosos de Kagome calló en cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ahora, preocupado y enrabiado salió en busca de su mujer, pero cuando la vio encogida entre unos matorrales, aferrándose a su estómago y a la sábana que precariamente la cubría, se le encogió el corazón. De los puros nervios casi tropezó al dirigirse a ella mientras su corazón latía desbocado por la preocupación…

.-Amor, ¿qué te sucede?-. Preguntó angustiado. Kagome lo miró entonces, sorprendida por ese apelativo cariñoso que el sólo dejaba escapar de vez en cuando o que le dejaba caer cuando estaban en la intimidad. Ahora, sin embargo, esa palabra iba más allá de eso, su ceño contrariado y sus pupilas brillantes le hablaban de algo que ella había reconocido como miedo, la miraban expectantes, atentas a cualquier movimiento, queja o dolor.

.-No… no es nada…-. Dijo ella, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero todo resultó al revés y eso lo alteró, en realidad estaba enojado, muy enojado.

.- ¡No me digas que es nada!, ¡maldición, Kagome… Esto no esta bien, te llevaré ahora mismo con Kaede y no aceptaré más remilgos de tu parte…

**XXXXX**

Buhhhh, por qué todo estaba saliendo tan mal ahora. Los hermosos recuerdos vividos unas semanas atrás no se comparaban en nada a lo que sucedía en estos momentos. InuYasha parecía molesto mientras la cargaba en sus brazos. Nunca habían tardado tanto en llegar hasta donde la anciana Kaede, pero ahora, su hanyou parecía esmerado en ir lo más lento posible. Le encantaba que se preocupara por ella, pero esto ya era el colmo en sobreprotección. Lo escuchaba mascullar en un lenguaje bastante vulgar oraciones sin sentido sobre las mujeres esto…. Y las mujeres lo otros, aparte de una larga charla sobre los deberes de una hembra y otras cosas demasiado machistas que de solo recordarlas la hacían enervarse. Reconocía que discutían a menudo, su relación a veces era conflictiva pero todo terminaba bien en lo que ella había denominado "vigorosas reconciliaciones". Más ahora InuYasha parecía más furioso que nunca y lo más irónico de aquello es que ni siquiera sabía la razón. Se preguntaba cómo es que algo que había sido tan perfecto podía arruinarse de golpe y sin ninguna razón de peso. Era absurdo, en fin, Ocho semanas de compresión, amor, mimos, y por qué no, sexo imparable tiradas a la basura por una… un momento, esperen un momento… Ay no… Ay no… "Ocho semanas, ocho semanas… eso era igual a dos meses y eso era igual a un mes sin su periodo que era estratégicamente puntual…y eso era igual a… ¡¡UN BEBE!!... estaba embaraza, Ay Dios, como es que se le había ido un detalle tan importante como su periodo menstrual. Ahora todo encajaba, los desmayos, las nauseas, la hipersensibilidad, el lívido, ahhhh si hasta antojos tenía… ¿Qué iba a hacer… ¡por Kami! ¡Que le iba decir a InuYasha! Él no era muy dado con los niños, ni siquiera habían tocado el tema alguna vez, jamás se habían planteado la expectativa de ser padres, y no porque no quisieran. Sólo es que estaban tan embelesados con el acto físico de demostrar el amor que sólo lo "habían hecho y de ahí no habían parado por lo menos hasta su periodo, lo cual solo había ocurrido una vez y de ahí… bueno, dejémoslo ahí.

Kagome se removió inquieta en su abrazo mientras lo miraba fijo, preguntándose en ¿cómo rayos le diría a InuYasha que en nueve meses más iba a ser padre? Para ser sinceras, ella tambien tenía miedo, no sabía lo que significaba ser madre, y sí lo hacía mal… y sí tenían más de un hijo, y si eran trillizos, quizás los embarazos funcionaban diferentes para los Impronted y… y… Sin querer un jadeo ahogado se le escapó de sus labios al imaginarse pariendo una inimaginable cantidad de cachorros. Aquello no pasó inadvertido para InuYasha, que malinterpretó todo como "un mal síntoma".

.-Ya llegaremos preciosa, te prometo que estarás bien…-. Kagome lo miró acongojada. La llamó "preciosa", pobrecillo, si que estaba asustado, esos apelativos cariños eran una demostración de aquello, se le escapan sin pensar del puro miedo, quizás, debería preocuparlo más seguido…

.-Llegamos…-. Murmuró y luego comenzó a llamar a la anciana en gritos histéricos que intentaban no sonarlo tanto, al final, le salían como gruñidos chillones que a Kagome le hicieron reír. Cuando la anciana salió de la cabaña media adormilada Kagome se sintió un poco culpable por despertarla, esta revisión no serviría más que para aclarar algo que ya daba por sentado, iba a ser madre…

.-Algo le pasa, vomita, tiene nauseas, se desmaya y a perdido peso…-. Musitó InuYasha angustiado mientras entraba a la choza sin reparar saludos ni mucho menos explicaciones… -tambien tiene insomnio y…

.-Quieres calmarte InuYasha…-. Dijo la anciana y con aquella simple frase InuYasha se silenció. Kaede observó a Kagome y en ese lenguaje mudo la joven comprendió que Kaede con solo mirarla ya sabía de su estado. Por alguna razón la joven solo atinó a morderse el labio y a asentirle en algo que se podría describir como un milenario lenguaje femenino.-Podrías salir InuYasha… necesito revisarla…

.-Para qué… es mi mujer, tengo todo el derecho a quedarme con ella-. Interrumpió molesto por la discriminación que había hecho la anciana, más Kagome le interrumpió…

.-Sal InuYasha… a veces las mujeres necesitamos privacidad…-. Aquello lo silenció, la miró enojado y sorprendido por privarlo de aquello. Por Kami, si el tambien estaba preocupado, por qué Kagome lo marginaba de esa manera, no lo entendía…

.-Esta bien… pero ni creas que arreglaremos esto… -. Salió del lugar mascullando toda clase de vulgaridades y terminando todo con un; "desde luego, mujeres…

Cuando el hombre se retiró del lugar ambas mujeres respiraron al unísono, aliviadas.

.- ¿Por qué no le haz dicho, Kagome?-. Preguntó la anciana con la tranquilidad dada por la sabiduría de los años. La joven miko guardó silencio y luego de un suspiro de resignación y cansancio se atrevió a hablar…

.-Es que recién me he dado cuenta… pensé en decírselo ahora… pero… pero… no pude, tengo miedo…-. Dijo con total sinceridad esperando la comprensión de la anciana.

.-Pero a que le temes… InuYasha te ama, no es necesario verlo para darse cuenta, lo tienes preocupado… él debe saber que va a ser padre…-.

.-Sí… lo sé, pero es que… no sé, InuYasha… InuYasha y yo jamás nos planteamos la idea de ser padres, nosotros sólo… bueno…-. Kagome no pudo continuar de la pura vergüenza, se sentía extraño hablándole de esas cosas tan íntimas a la anciana mujer.

.-Sé a lo que te refieres… pero no debes dudar… InuYasha amará cualquier cosa que venga de ti… si lo hubieras visto Kagome… esos tres años en los que no estuviste fueron terribles para él. Ver a Sango y a Miroku formar una familia solo sirvieron para hacerle añorar las mismas cosas… estoy segura de que saltará de felicidad…-. Dijo la sabia mujer con total sinceridad y emoción que a Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas… Pero que egoísta e insensible había sido. Había dudado de su hanyou y eso solo lo había lastimado, lo había privado de una noticia que él siempre había añorado, que tonta había sido…

**XXXXX**

Llegaron a su hogar en completo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus cavilaciones. Kagome ya estaba decidida a decirle a su hanyou la noticia, solo aguardaba el momento ideal. Las palabras de Kaede le habían hecho quitarse la venda de los ojos. Ahora se sentía ansiosa… En cambio InuYasha parecía molesto a cada segundo. Una venita palpitaba insistente en su cien y su ceño estaba tan contraído que así como iba tendría ceja de gaviota. Aunque tampoco podía juzgarlo. Había sido demasiado despectiva al marginarlo de algo que los incluía a los dos. Su deber justiciero de sacerdotisa le decía que ahora era el momento de hablar así que cuando él la dejo sobre su lecho Kagome se estremeció antes de comenzar…

.-InuYasha tengo que deci…

.-Voy a buscar leña…-. Murmuró él interrumpiéndola. Kagome pensó que InuYasha se había ganado el puesto número uno en "mal tino". Bueno, habría que hacerlo a la manera forzosa entonces, así que cuando él ya estaba a punto de salir lo agarró por la tela colgante de la manga de su haori y lo jaló con toda la fuerza que tenía, lo que para InuYasha fue un simple tirón.

.-InuYasha… ¿estas… molesto?-. Preguntó e inevitablemente puso cara de chiquilla desvalida.

.-Jah! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No estoy molesto en absoluto. Nadie se molestaría si sientes que la persona que amas te oculta cosas, no crees…-. Musitó irónico con intachable tranquilidad, aunque a leguas se notaba que se estaba conteniendo. Kagome lo supo por su timbre de voz, que era ronco. Cuando hablaba así era por que estaba muy excitado o porque estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritarle. Sabía que era la segunda opción, su rostro serio que parecía esculpido en granito hablaba del enojo que lo consumía. Más no pudo evitar pensar lo sexy que se veía molesto, imponente en toda su virilidad machista a punto de ebullición, y todo por ella… Por muy pervertido que sonara, sintió el fuego candente de la excitación que se disparó por todo su cuerpo hasta concentrarse en su intimidad… _"contrólate Kagome… primero hay que hablar". _Se dijo como advertencia… Por Kami ¡Quién iba a pensar que sería tan fogosa! ¿Se estaba volviendo ninfómana… mejor culpar al embarazo, la hacía sentir menos pervertida.

InuYasha la pudo oler, su olor a hembra deseosa le llenó de golpe sus fosas nasales. La esencia lo adormiló un poco por lo persistente que era, incluso, más de lo normal. Se alejó un poco para poner distancia más enrabiado aún porque con solo olerla ya se había puesto duro, estaba seguro de que si ella lo tocaba estaría perdido… quizás, ya estaba perdido…

.-InuYasha… quería decirte que lo siento yo…-. Kagome dio un paso e InuYasha retrocedió uno instintivamente, su esencia lo llamaba como una polilla a la luz. Para Kagome aquel gesto fue doloroso e inevitablemente se le aguaron los ojos. Se detuvo de súbito mientras poco a poco las lágrimas descendían sus mejillas, por kami! En que momento se había puesto a llorar… tan sensible estaba...

.Ah! maldición. La había hecho llorar. Era un imbécil, ni siquiera sabía porque había retrocedido, algo que sin duda ella había tomado como rechazo. Ella ya le había dicho que lo sentía… ¡Que rayos estaba haciendo! Ni siquiera sabía que es lo que tenía ella, Estaba enferma y él no estaba haciendo nada bueno para sanarla. Pero había estado tan molesto con ella y su marginación cuando Kaede la revisó, además estaba molesto consigo mismo por no cuidar bien de ella y ahora metía la pata apartándose de esa forma. La escuchó sollozar y aquello sólo sirvió para atormentarlo más en sus culpas…

.-Oh… Kagome, lo siento… ya no llores, sabes que no lo soporto…-. Musitó él acongojado mientras se acercaba para abrazarla, pero antes de siquiera rodearla con sus brazos ella se apartó.

.- ¡Ya no me quieres! Es eso, no me amas… te cansaste de mí…-. Le gritó angustiada atragantándose con los sollozos. E InuYasha la miró pasmado. Definitivamente su mujer se estaba volviendo loca, a que venían aquellas palabras, nada de lo que decía ella tenía sentido…

.-No se a qué ha venido eso Kagome… en ningún momento he mencionado que no te amo… Diría que te lo digo toda las mañanas, sin contar todas las veces que te lo menciono cuando estoy dentro de ti haciéndote el amor, así que espero que te retractes de lo que dijiste y te saques esa tonta idea de la cabeza que no sé de donde rayos sacaste-. Concluyó él con una sabiduría y madurez que en estas ocasiones Kagome sentía totalmente odiosa. Lo miró más enojada aún por su arrogancia y desfachatez… Su mirada subió entonces hasta sus ojos dorados que parecían doloridos "Por qué dudas de mi amor" decían y Kagome se sintió fatal, cometía error tras error…

.-Estoy embarazada…-. Dijo ella. Otra frase in concordante en una conversación que hace rato no tenía sentido. Hubo un eterno silencio en los que Kagome no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, aquellos ojos aguados estaban rebalsados en lágrimas mal contenidas. El tiritaba, y su manzana de Adan se agitaba en su garganta. Kagome le iba a preguntar algo como "¿Estas contento?", pero no alcanzo a emitir ninguna frase, todo quedo ahogado en el abrazo profundo de de InuYasha. Lo escuchó ahogar un sollozo en su cuello y luego sintió un líquido caliente resbalar la piel nívea de su cuello.

.-InuYasha… Oh, amor…-. Musitó ella tambien mientras se le escapan unas lágrimas. Lo abrazó con fuerza ante la emoción del momento sin saber que decir, jamás se habría esperado una reacción así…

.-Gracias… yo siempre quise… yo siempre…-. Y no pudo seguir diciendo nada más porque las ganas de besarla lo vencieron. Se abalanzó sobre ella como un salvaje buscando la ambrosia de sus labios suaves. La prenda de su yukata cedió con suavidad ante los movimientos del hanyou y en un santiamén ya la tenía desnuda bajo él. La devoró con su boca con toda clase de mimos y luego llego al vientre, dedicándole especial atención, lo acarició con delicadeza y luego lo besó con tanta ternura que Kagome se estremeció de puro amor. Cuando volvió a su boca ella le dio la bienvenida enredando su lengua con la suya en un beso apasionado y eterno, acariciando sus colmillos y mordiéndole el labio cuando se separaron para tomar aire…

.- ¿Ya no estas enojado?-. Le preguntó ella con sensualidad mientras le besaba en la mejilla húmeda de lágrimas… InuYasha sólo río y se empujó contra ella, imitando a las embestidas del amor. Una risa socarrona se le escapo a ella…

.-Oh… veo que ya no… al contrario, diría que estas muy contento…-. Juguetona bajó su mano hasta el bulto que se amontaba en el pantalón del hanyou, cuando notó la dureza de su erección y la frotó por sobre la tela, él ahogo un profundo gemido…

.-Hazme el amor…-. Le pidió con deseo e InuYasha ni siquiera le respondió, se lanzó sobre ella con el apetito voraz que lo caracterizaba, sabiendo de antemano que ya no habrían palabras hasta el amanecer…

Continuará…

Du,du,du…. Holis amigas mías y gracias a toditas por sus bellos comentarios, que bueno que les haya gustado el Lemon, por un momento temí que se molestaran por lo fuerte de algunas escenas pero para mi la representación más física de representar el amor es a través de la adoración al cuerpo de la pareja amada XD. Ya! Que melosa me estoy poniendo. En fin, la próxima semana les dejo el final de este mini fic! Bsos a todas y nos leemos pronto


End file.
